All I've Ever Learned From Love
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: A fic about Ed and Winry's life after it all. Don't own!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello, fellow readers! This is for you! Happy "Celebrate Your Readers Day"!

Winry giggled as her swollen belly nudged at her again. "Edward! Come over here, you're missing it!" Winry was six months pregnant and the baby was just starting to kick.

"Missing what?" Ed sat next to his wife on their bed and placed a hand on her stomach. The baby kicked under his touch as Winry giggled away in excitement. At first he was part terrified and partly in awe of what he was feeling but as joy sank into his chest ad chased away his fear, he began to giggle along with his wife.

"I love you, Win," he said as he kissed her cheek.

While small joys like this had been happening in the past six months of Winry's pregnancy, not everything was as rejoice-worthy as this. The morning-sickness, wild cravings, and extreme hormone-driven mood swings had taken a lot of getting used to, especially for Edward. He just couldn't understand it when Winry had her 'moments', just like this one.

"Mmm I love you too, Edward." Winry passionately kissed him, quickly getting 'in the mood'.

"Whoa, Win, take it easy," he murmured with a smirk.

Then, she began to cry. "Edward you hate me now! Is it because I'm a pregnant COW?"

"What? No- Winry-!" Edward hugged his wife to console her as she cried into his chest.

Then, she snapped her head up and glared at him. Oh boy, anger was up next. "Edward Elric do not take that tone with me!" Ed did the only thing he knew that would calm her down. He kissed her right on the lips.

"Winry, shut up," he said flatly as he kissed her again. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck….

"Oh, Ed…." she whispered into his ear.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you…. for putting up with me."

Ed smirked. "Don't thank me. I do it because I love you," he placed her hand on her belly, "and because I love our child." Winry blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Ed."

Life was good.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(one month later)

Winry sat on the couch, toying with a small automail contraption. "Ed, is dinner almost ready? I'm staarviiing!" Ed grumbled under his breath and sighed. Why she even wanted squid and rice caked in the first place was beyond him.

"Yes, dear." He figured he had said that phrase at least seventeen million times in the past few months.

Finally, dinner was ready. Ed filled up two plates and walked into the living-room. "Here," he handed Winry her plate and then sat down at the opposite and of the couch, with her feet on his lap. Winry took one bite and winced. Ed chuckled, "What, did you actually think it would taste good?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "It hurts," she whimpered. Ed quickly took her plate and his and placed them both on the coffee table. He got off the couch and knelt next to her with his hand on her belly.

"What? What is it?" She just sat still. "C'mon, Win, tell me where it hurts." He began to panic with worry. Was it time? Seven months was too damn early!

After a few agonizing moments, she said "This kicking and moving around is getting really old…." Ed let out a sigh of relief. "I think…. I'm going to sleep…. I'm really tired." Winry had been like this all week; fine one moment and dead tired the next. Ed was beginning to worry something was wrong.

"Try and eat something first, ok?"

"Ed, I really don't feel good. Please, I just want to go to bed."

"Will you just eat, for the baby?" He knew he had her then.

"I guess." She picked up her plate and finished it off slowly.

"There, that wasn't so bad. Now, lets go to bed." Ed helped her up and walked her to their bedroom. "Just lay down, I'll get your pajamas, ok?" He came back not even a minute later and Winry was already fast asleep. Ed changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed next to her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! There WILL be more, I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

Winry opened her eyes to an operating room. She saw utensils and tubes all around her and when she looked down, she saw she was laying on the operating table in a sickly-green hospital gown.

A masked doctor walked in and spoke to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. When she tried to ask him what she was doing on the operating table, her mouth moved but no sound came out. The doctor seemed not to notice that Winry was beginning to cry and scream in fear as he picked up a scalpel. Winry saw the sharp tool in his hand and as he came towards her with it, she fainted.

Winry woke up with a small yelp as she sat bolt upright in her bed. Edward jumped up at the sound of his terrified wife.

"What? What is it?" He sat up too and looked at Winry, alarmed and checking if she was hurt.

She breathed for a moment, trying to calm down. "J-just a nightmare…." Taking a deep breath, she let herself fall back to her pillows.

"Damnit, Win! Don't scare me like that, I thought you were really hurt." Ed grumpily laid down and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. He mumbled something about "Go back to sleep," and then was fast aleep again, softly snoring.

Winry looked over at him and sighed. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had been having these kinds of dreams. Even on the night her and Edward conceived the child, she remembered waking up screaming. She couldn't ever remember her dreams in the morning but every few nights, they would come back to haunt her again.

-(the next morning)-

Winry woke up to the smell of hot tea brewing and cooking eggs. The grumble in her stomach led her to the kitchen where Edward was cooking breakfast for the three of them (saying that took some getting used to for Ed). As soon as she entered the room, Ed turned to face her with a worried expression fixed on his face.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked as he put a hand on her belly.

"Yeah, why?" She answered with a yawn and a stretch.

"Last night, after you had that nightmare, you kept saying 'it hurts' in your sleep. I thought maybe the baby was kicking but when I looked over at you to see if you were ok, you were asleep."

"Oh…. It was probably just another bad dream. I've been having them non-stop ever since I got pregnant." She shrugged it off as she moved past him and began to dish up some eggs.

"But are you sure thats normal? I mean, I'm starting to worry, Win."

"Being pregnant does all sorts of messed up things to your body, Ed." With that, she took a bite of the eggs and immediately threw them up into the sink.

"Like that?" He grumbled.

"I…. hate morning sickness," she said weakly as she rinsed her worth out and washed her face.

"Me too…." Ed mumbled as he rinsed the mess down the drain.

"Well, just think, two more months and we'll be changing diapers instead of getting sick every morning." Winry looked down at her belly and smiled as her baby softly kicked at her.

"Yeah," he happily agreed. "Just two more months."

Then it hit him. In two months, he would be responsible for another human's life. He would be responsible for the survival of another human life. He wouldn't be a kid anymore, he would be a father and that thought scared him to death.


	3. Chapter 3

(two months later)

"Damnit, Edward! Can you not just act like a _decent_ husband and do some cleaning-up around the house for me? I am _nine months pregnant_! I can't keep this house kept up by myself!"

"'Decent husband'? 'Decent husband'? Who _bought_ this house for us, Winry? Who fixed it up? Who is working a desk job with outlandish hours for the Army to support his family? I am, Winry! _I'm_ the one who is working my ass off every day just so our child can be born into a decent life! I'm human, I get tired after working so damn hard!"

This wasn't their first fight. They had fought like this over the same things over and over again in the past.

Winry burst into tears and collapsed on the couch. At the sight of his wife's tears, Edward was immediately sorry. he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"C'mon, Win. I'm sorry. You're right, I need to start acting like a man. I need to take better care of my wife and child." She resisted his hug at first but after hearing his soft words she gave in. She leaned into his strong chest and cried.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright. The fight is over, let it go." He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I'm s-still angry." Her sobs interrupted her words.

"Win, Hun, I said I'm sorry…."

"I-I don't c-care! We always end up like t-this, apologizing and m-making up. B-but then we always fight about the same stuff again. We're ab-bout to bring a child into the world, Edward. W-we can't raise a healthy child l-like that." She was right but her words burned like a knife in his chest. Before he could respond, she spoke again.

"I'm going to b-bed." She stood and wiped her eyes. Ed stood to follow her to their bedroom but she stopped him with a soft hand on his chest. "I think it's best if you s-slept in the guest room…."

Ouch. "O-oh…. alright." He figured she was going to say it but that hadn't prepared him for it. Although the guest room was just a short way down the hall, it felt like miles. Ever since Winry had gotten pregnant, they hadn't spent a night apart.

"Goodnight," she sniffled as she kissed his cheek and walked to their bedroom. When he heard the door shut, it was like a slap to the face. Without anything else to do, he walked past his own room and down the hall to the guest room. He threw himself on the bed, not bothering to take off his day clothes before falling asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Winry awoke with a start from yet another nightmare. She immediately felt pain radiating from her belly. And the bed was wet. She took a split second to piece everything together before she let out a squeal. She was going into labor. Her water must have broke while she was sleeping. She clambered out of bed to get to the door so she could call for Ed. She took two steps and a wave of pain hit her. It was so intense she fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't reach the door and the pain was almost paralyzing. She did the only thing she could do, she screamed.

Down the hall, Edward was having a hard time sleeping. At first he had slept without a problem but as the night stretched on, he tossed and turned, unable to shake the nervous feeling he had. Right as he was about to close his eyes again, he heard Winry scream. He leapt out of bed and bolted down the hall, reaching the bedroom door in a few seconds flat. He yanked the door open and what he saw brought him to his knees.

He saw his weeping wife, holding her belly in terror as she bled onto the floor.

"W-Winry…. What the hell….?" His voice was barley above a whisper as it broke in fear.

"Baby…. is here…." she whimpered, partly from fear and partly from pain.

"Y-you're bleeding…." He held onto her and helped her off the floor, away from the blood. The smell of the blood was enough to make him sick and the sight of it was scaring him half to death.

"Call the doctor," she begged.

Edward walked her to the bathroom closest to the living room. "Sit on the toilet, I'll call the hospital." In a matter of two minutes, Edward had called for an ambulance and was back by his wife's side, comforting her and reassuringly rubbing her belly. It took all she had not to scream and to just keep breathing. After another minute, she heard the wail of the ambulance's siren.

Edward helped her up and when they opened the front door, the two men from the emergency car helped her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Soon enough, they were on their way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is for you, Night Kaida! **

Edward fidgeted and paced outside of the delivery room. He could hear Winry's cries of pain and sobs from the hall and each cry was like a thick spike impaling itself deep in his chest. He wanted to be in the room with her so bad but a man being in the delivery room was improper and he probably would have just been in they way anyhow. After almost three unbearable hours of labor, Winry had given birth. Ed heard the baby cry and he took it as his cue to enter the room.

He flung the door open and rushed to his wife's side. "Win! You ok?"

"Other than just having squeezed something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon, yeah, I'm just dandy." Ed brushed off the rude comment. He knew it was a stupid question.

"Where's our baby?" He asked, gently dabbing the sweat off of her face and soothingly rubbing her hand.

"The doctors are cleaning her up," she answered weakly. She laid her head back and took a deep breath She was exhausted and understandably so.

"'Her?' I thought we were having a boy?"

"The ultrasound was too blurry to actually read, it happens all the time," she said calmly. Edward was even more excited now. He was shaking the hospital bed as he shook with excitement.

"Sir, Ma'am, heres your baby girl," the nurse smiled at them and handed the baby to Edward. "Congratulations!"

Edward took the little newborn in his arms and Winry sat up to look at their child. The minute they laid eyes on her, Winry burst into tears of joy and Edward's chest swelled up with joy and his eyes watered.

"We did it," Winry whispered as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"She's an angel," he whispered back without looking up. The little newborn slept peacefully in her father's arms.

"What about a name?" Winry smiled as she let her baby hold her finger. Edward didn't really expect it to be the first name to come to mind but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"How about Nina?"

"Nina Elric," Winry tested the name in her mind. "Perfect," she smiled.

-(one week later)-

Finally being home was great and being able to hold their baby made it all the better. Ed sat on the couch with Winry laying between his legs. Their daughter, Nina, laid on Winry's chest, head resting on her shoulder. A knock on the door roused Winry from her light nap

"Unh?" She mumbled groggily.

"Al's here!" Ed said excitedly. "The door is open!" He yelled to his brother.

It had been six months since Ed had last seen his brother. Ever since Alphonse had gotten his body back, he had been chasing Mei around like a lost puppy. He followed her back to Xing and finally, he was back to see his brother and family.

"Brother! I hope you don't mind, Mei wanted to see the baby too!"

Ed got up and gave his brother a fierce hug. "Well, she's got a name now! Her name is Nina," he smiled proudly.

"Nina?" Al understood and smiled. "Good choice, brother." Neither of the Elric brothers would ever forget the innocent little girl whose father used her as a victim of his disgusting experiment.

"Where is she?" Mei asked.

"She's right here," Winry said cheerfully, showing off her daughter. Nina opened her eyes and everyone went silent. Edward and Winry shared a look of love and awe, Mei and Al gasped.

"She's…. beautiful!" Al and Mei exclaimed. The newborn had Edward's sandy blonde hair and cute little nose but Winry's deep blue eyes and feminine lips.

"She's a perfect mix of both of you," Al whispered, still in awe. Nina let out a shrill cry of laughter and smiled to everyone in the room. Everyone laughed with her at the sudden outburst.

"You two are so lucky…." Al said as he put his arm around Mei.

"Whoa, Al. Don't get any ideas, you're not ready for kids yet! They're not like cats, they take a lot of time, patience, and care!" Ed's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"Oh I'm only one year younger than you! And you're twenty!" Al raised his voice as a huge blush spread all across his face.

"So? Don't try and steal my thunder by having cuter kids than me!"

Winry thumped Ed on the head. "Than us Edward, cuter kids than us."

Al and Mei joined Winry in laughing. Ed slowly warmed up and started laughing with them.

A picture-perfect family.


End file.
